Greenleaf and Undómiel
by Arwennicole
Summary: Legolas and Arwen are in love. However, a month after their betrothal, Legolas leaves for Mirkwood. Real summery is inside. R&R please. FINAL CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Proposing, Banquet, and Leaving

Greenleaf and Undómiel

By

Nicole

Pairing: Legolas and Arwen

Genre: Romance and Drama

Rating: R

Summery: This goes through before, during, and after the War of the Ring. Legolas and Arwen are in love, but they are separated a month after their betrothal. When Legolas returns, they marry only to leave again. Read and Review please.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings.

Greenleaf and Undómiel

Chapter 1: Proposing, Banquet, and Leaving

Legolas came to Rivendell to see his beloved and her family standing there to greet him and his father. Legolas walked over to Arwen and hugged her tight. Arwen hugged him back with a smile. "We have been apart too long, my love," he whispered. Arwen nodded and looked at Legolas with a gentle smile. Elrond and Thranduil smiled as their youngest children shared a beautiful moment together. Legolas felt their fathers' eyes upon them and led her towards the gardens.

As Legolas and Arwen walked through the gardens, Legolas removed something from the pouch on his belt. "Im gar o or an le," he said. (I have a gift for you.) Arwen watched as Legolas held out a beautiful necklace. (AN: I am making this up, it sounded like a good idea.) Arwen gasped when she how beautiful the jewel was. "Anim adar's oth a im can han i Undómiel," he said. (My father's people and I call it the Evenstar.)

"It's beautiful," Arwen said.

Legolas snapped the jewel around her neck with a gentle smile. "You are the Evenstar of our people," he said. Arwen smiled and kissed Legolas' cheek. "Hanna le," she said. (Thank you.) Legolas then pulled something else out of the pouch and went down on one knee before her. He held out a beautiful diamond ring before her. "Arwen Undómiel, thel le an anim ndis?" He asked. (Arwen Evenstar, will you be my bride?) Arwen smiled and let tears of happiness fall from her eyes. "Yes," she replied. Legolas stood up and hugged her tight. "Amin mela lle," she said. (I love you.)

"Amin mela lle ad," he said. (I love you too.)

That night, there was a party in the honor of Legolas and Thranduil's arrival. Legolas was the first to dance. He had many dance offers from plenty of the maidens at the party, but Legolas gracefully refused their offers. He walked over to Arwen. "May I have this dance, Arwen Undómiel?" He asked. Arwen smiled and held onto his hand. "I would be delighted, Legolas Greenleaf," she said. Legolas held onto her hand and then danced with her on the dance floor. Arwen could hear the maidens talking about her and fear filled her heart. "Man presta le?" He asked. (What troubles you?) Arwen looked at Legolas and sighed. "The maidens are angry with me," she said. Legolas looked at the maidens to see the looks on their faces. Legolas then stopped the music and looked at his father's guests. "Lord Elrond's people, I have an announcement to make," Legolas said. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Legolas. Arwen stayed close to Legolas while Legolas kept an arm around her waist. "Everyone knows how much Arwen Undómiel, daughter of Lord Elrond, means the entire world to me. As you all should know, we have been courting for many years," Legolas said.

"A hundred years to be exact," Legolas's sister, Emilia, said.

Legolas smiled and nodded as he looked at Arwen. "That is why this night is special, before the party, I have asked Arwen the most important question of them all. I have asked the Evenstar of our people to marry me," Legolas said. People began to whisper about the sudden news. Elrond smiled and stood up. "Has my daughter given you her answer, Prince Legolas?" Elrond asked.

"Indeed she did my Lord Elrond. Arwen Undómiel has accepted my proposal. She has agreed to be my wife," Legolas said.

Everyone, minus the girls that were angry with Arwen, clapped for the new couple. Then one by one they each walked over to congratulate them. Arwen smiled at Legolas once everyone congratulated them. "Will you be happy with me?" He asked.

"Of course I will," she replied with a smile.

Legolas then pulled her into a gentle kiss.

*One Month Later*

Arwen sighed sadly as she stood before Legolas as he got ready to leave Rivendell to go back to Greenwood. A tear fell from her eye and she let out a sob. Legolas stopped what he was doing and looked at Arwen. "I don't want to say goodbye," she said. Legolas wiped a tear from her eye and stroked her cheek. "Im thel tol ad an le," he said. (I will come back for you.) Arwen let out another sob as she looked into his beautiful blue eyes. "Tol ah nin na Greenwood," he said. (Come with me to Greenwood.) Arwen's eyes widened, her heart skipped a beat, she always wanted to go back to Greenwood, but when she was about to answer, she remembered she had her duty for her people. "Im gar u-bad ah le, anim oth baur anim," she said. (I can not go with you; my people need me.) Legolas held onto her hands and stroked her soft skin. Arwen could barely hold it back; she could see the sadness in his eyes too. "Im gar u-lassi le nef," he said. (I can not leave you here.) Arwen took in a deep breath before answering him. "Im thel an nef an le or e fuin le tol ad," she said. (I will be here on the night you come back.) Legolas then lifted her face up and looked deeply into her eyes. "Amin mela lle, Arwen Undómiel," he said. (I love you, Arwen Evenstar.) Arwen forced a smile on her face. "Amin mela lle ad, Legolas Greenleaf," she said. (I love you too, Legolas Greenleaf.) Legolas then captured her lips into a deep passionate kiss. "Legolas, we have to go," Thranduil said. Legolas pulled out of the kiss and climbed onto his horse. Arwen held onto his hand until he was out of reach when he rode off. Arwen then broke down once Legolas was out of sight. Elrohir caught his sister as she fell to her knees crying. "He will return to you, my sister," he said. Arwen knew her brother's words were true, but it still hurt for the fact that she wouldn't be seeing her beloved Legolas for a long time.

As Legolas, Thranduil, and Emilia continued on to Greenwood, Emilia could see a single tear fall from his eye. "Don't fret little brother, you'll see Arwen Undómiel again and you'll marry her like you plan to," Emilia said.

"Your words are true, my sister, but it still hurts that it may be a very long time before we will be reunited," Legolas said.

"You sound a lot like me when your mother and I were betrothed. We were separated for a long time as well. However, it'll be exciting when you two are reunited again," Thranduil said.

Legolas sighed and thought about Arwen. "When will we return to Rivendell, father?" Legolas asked.

"When Elrond needs our help again," Thranduil said.

Legolas knew those words quite well; it'll be a very, very long time before he would be able to see Arwen again.


	2. Council of Elrond, Wedding, and Sorrowfu...

Chapter 2: Council of Elrond, Wedding, and Sorrowful Parting

*The Week before the Council of Elrond*

Legolas was in his study when Emilia came into the room. "Brother, Elrond is calling for you to attend a council. Father has guessed why too," Emilia said. Legolas looked at his sister, confused. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"The One Ring has been found, Legolas," Emilia replied.

Legolas sat back in his seat in shock. The One Ring has been found the enemy's tool to control all of Middle-Earth. "Get my horse ready; I'll leave now," Legolas said. Emilia ran out of the room to get a stable boy. Then, Silinde, Legolas' loyal advisor stood at the door. "Your father orders for me to accompany you on this journey, Prince Legolas," Silinde said.

"I thank you for following the order," Legolas said.

Then they went to get onto their horses.

Arwen was lying in her chaise when she heard two pairs of hooves coming up the path of Rivendell. She looked at her engagement ring, remembering that three ago from that day was the day Legolas proposed to her. She sat up to see who was coming and gasped to see Legolas getting off his horse. She got up from her chaise and ran down to greet him.

Legolas arrived at Rivendell and jumped from the saddle. He looked around to see that Rivendell was still the same since the last time he saw it. He then saw Arwen running down to greet him. "LEGOLAS, LEGOLAS!" She exclaimed. Legolas smiled and took Arwen into his arms. He spun her around and held her close. "Arwen," he sighed. When they pulled from the embrace, Legolas looked into her eyes with a gentle smile. "Still so beautiful," he whispered. He stroked her cheek with a sigh. "I have missed you, my love," he said.

"And I you, I thought I wasn't going to see you again," she said.

"I wouldn't have allowed it, we are to be married," he said.

Arwen nodded and smiled to see Aragorn standing there. "I hope you remember Aragorn, son of Arathorn," Arwen said. Legolas looked at his friend with a smile. "Aragorn, it is so good to see you again," Legolas said. The two friends hugged with smiles on their faces. Then Legolas looked to see dwarves coming. Once the two friends let go Arwen grasped Legolas' hand. "Come with me, Legolas, we have to speak with father," she said. Legolas followed Arwen to speak to Elrond.

Elrond was speaking with Gandalf when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Elrond said. He smiled to see Legolas and Arwen coming into the room. "Ah! Legolas, welcome to Rivendell," Elrond said.

"I'm sorry if we're interrupting anything, father," Arwen said.

"It's all right, we were just finishing the subject," Elrond said while looking at Gandalf.

The old wizard bowed to Elrond and left the three alone. "How can I help you two?" He asked.

"Father, Legolas has returned to Rivendell and you said once he returns we are able to marry," Arwen said.

Elrond nodded and looked at Legolas. "Your father also agreed about this, Legolas, that was in his last message he sent me," Elrond said as he held up a piece of paper. Legolas nodded and wrapped an arm around Arwen's waist. "Arwen, Legolas has come to talk about the One Ring, what if he goes out to battle and he dies. What will you do?" Elrond asked. Arwen looked at Legolas before holding onto his hand. "I'll keep on living for him and the child I would bear," she said. Elrond knew that Arwen was just as stubborn as he was. "You shall marry the day after the council," Elrond said.

"Thank you, father," Arwen said. Legolas was then pulled out of the room before he could speak to Elrond. Gandalf came back into the room; he had overheard the conversation. "You have made your daughter happy, Lord Elrond," Gandalf said.

"No, if Legolas dies, I have made her go into grief," Elrond said.

During the Council of Elrond, Legolas listened carefully to every word. When an argument was stopped when a hobbit by the name of Frodo Baggins came forward saying that he would take the Ring to Mordor. "Though, I do not know the way," Frodo said. Gandalf then walked over to the hobbit. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear," Gandalf said. Legolas watched as Aragorn stood up from his chair. "By my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword," Aragorn said as he went down onto one knee before Frodo. Legolas then walked over to the hobbit as well. "And you have my bow," he said.

"And my axe," Gimli, son of Glóin, said.

Legolas watched as Boromir, son of Denethor, walked over to them. "You carry the fates of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, and then Gondor will see it done," Boromir said.

"HEY!" Someone called.

Legolas' eyes widened when another hobbit ran over to Frodo and stood next to him. "Mr. Frodo's going nowhere without me," Samwise Gamgee, known as Sam, said.

"No indeed, it is highly impossible to separate you. Even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not," Elrond said.

Legolas choked back a laugh when two more hobbits came running out. "OY! We're coming too. You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us," Meridoc Brandibuck, known as Merry, said.

"Anyway, you need someone intelligent on this sort of mission, quest, thing," Peregrin Took, know as Pippin, said.

"Well that leaves you out, Pip," Merry said.

Legolas rolled his eyes and looked at Elrond. "Nine companions, so be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring," Elrond said.   
"GREAT! Where are we going?" Pippin asked.

Once the council ended, Legolas walked into his room while Arwen followed him. He took off his poncho and sighed. "I leave the day after tomorrow," he said. Arwen's eyes widened. "Legolas, we are to marry tomorrow," she said. Legolas nodded and looked at Arwen. "I'm doing this protect you," he said. Arwen couldn't believe his words and tried to block them out. "I'm not listening to this," she said. Legolas walked over to her and grabbed her hand. "If it wasn't important I wouldn't have joined the Fellowship, but it _is_ important. If it will keep you safe," he said. Tears fell from her eyes and she hugged Legolas tight. Legolas hugged her back and sighed. "I will make you my wife. I will come back to you," he said. Arwen nodded and looked into his eyes to see the truth. He pulled her into a passionate kiss to seal his promise to her.

The next day, Legolas and Arwen were getting married like they planned to do. Legolas looked into Arwen's eyes with a gentle smile. Arwen smiled back and then when it came time for them to exchange the rings, Legolas took one of the mithril rings into his hand and held Arwen's hand up as he slipped the ring onto her left ring finger. "With this ring, I take thee Arwen Undómiel, as my wife," he said. Arwen pushed back her tears as she began to slip the other mithril ring onto his left ring finger. "With this ring, I take thee Legolas Greenleaf, as my husband," Arwen said. Then they held onto each other's hands with gentle smiles on their faces. "By the power of the Valar, I now pronounce you husband and wife," the Elven minister said. Legolas pulled Arwen into a deep passionate kiss and held her close to him. Everyone then congratulated the newly weds with smiles on their faces. "I'm sorry that your father couldn't make it to the wedding," Aragorn said.

"My father has his reasons for not coming; I forgive him no matter what. He's happy as long as I'm happy," Legolas said.

Arwen placed her head on his shoulder and sighed happily. Legolas kept Arwen close and kissed the top of her head. (AN: If you're wondering what they were wearing at the wedding, let's just say they're wearing the same clothes in _The Return of the King_ if any of you have seen it. I couldn't describe it so just be patient.)

That night, Legolas led Arwen up to the honeymoon suite of the House of Elrond. Arwen was nervous, happy, and sad. She was nervous because she never did this before, she was happy that she was with Legolas, and she was sad because Legolas was leaving the next morning. Once he closed the door, he could see that she was nervous. "We can wait, my love," he said. Arwen looked up at him to see that he knew that she was scared. "I just want it to be perfect," she said. Legolas walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You make everything perfect, my Undómiel," he said. Arwen sighed and looked at him. "I just don't know how to start," she said. Legolas lifted her face up when she turned from him. "We kiss and take it from there. All you have to do is tell me to stop if you don't want to keep going," he said. Arwen removed her crown as he did with his and set them on the dresser. Legolas then placed his hands on the side of her neck and pulled her into a gentle kiss. A shiver went down her spine as he kissed her and put her arms around his neck. His arms left her waist and went up her dress until it reached the buttons on her gown. Legolas gently undid each button, just in case she wanted to stop. She only encouraged him when she undid the clasps on his tunic. He let the dress drop the floor to reveal her under gown and smiled at her. Arwen smiled back before sliding the tunic of his shoulders. Legolas just stood there was she ran her hands over his arms, chest, back, and stomach. Arwen then stood closer to him and got his arms to go around her waist. "Touch me," she whispered. Legolas then lifted her up into his arms and placed her on the bed. He stayed on top of her and looked into her eyes. "Are you sure?" He asked. Arwen nodded and held onto his hand. "Make me yours," she said. Legolas then slowly undressed her, hoping that he wasn't rushing her. Arwen gasped as he kissed every inch of her bare skin and she was breathing faster. Legolas then removed the rest of his clothes before pulling the blankets of them. He looked at her with a smile. "Le ier vanima," he said. (You are beautiful.) Arwen smiled at him and placed her arms around his neck. Once he turned and she was on top, she began to explore him. Legolas closed his eyes and sighed as she repeated the same actions. When she came back up to his face, he pulled her into a passionate kiss and turned so he was on top again. Once Legolas entered her, Arwen cried out in pain and dug her nails into his back. "Amin hiraetha," he said. (I'm sorry.) Legolas was on the verge of going into tears for hurting his beloved treasure when Arwen got him to face her. "Im thel an pan fair," she said. (I will be all right.) Legolas knew it would take some time for her to get used to the feeling so he began to move within her slowly until the grip on his back was gone. They called out each other's names once they came together. Legolas put some weight on his arms so he wouldn't hurt her. Then he rolled beside her and took her into his arms. "Amin mela lle," she said. (I love you.) Legolas held her closer to him and kissed the top of her head. "Amin mela lle ad," he said. Arwen didn't want to go to sleep, she knew once she went to sleep she wouldn't be able to wake up until morning. That was when Legolas was leaving. Legolas could see that she was tired, but she was fighting it. "Go to sleep, my love," he whispered. Arwen shook her head. "Once I fall asleep, morning will come and you'll be leaving," she said. Legolas sighed and wiped her tears away. Arwen couldn't fight it any longer; she finally fell asleep in her husband's arms. Legolas stroked her hair until he fell asleep.

The next morning, Legolas woke up and slid out of Arwen's embrace. He walked over and got dressed into his traveling attire. Arwen got up and got dressed into a beautiful purple dress. She placed her crown on her head and tried to tie the sash around her waist, but sadness was plaguing her, so it was impossible. "Awartha anim, Arwen," he said. (Let me, Arwen.) Legolas tied the sash for her and placed his hands on her waist. Arwen turned and began to buckle his quiver when her hands began to tremble again once she placed the bow over his quiver. Legolas turned and grasped her hand. He wiped her tears away and kissed her forehead. "Everything is going to be all right," he whispered. Arwen sighed and knew that she had to do something. "Take this," she said. She removed the Evenstar Necklace from her neck and snapped it around his neck. Legolas looked at her confused. "Arwen, I gave this to you as a gift," he said.

"I know, but the light of the Evenstar does not wax and wane. It is mine to give to whom I will, like my heart," she said.

Legolas held onto her hand and sighed sadly. "Don't worry about my life, if my time comes, it is because I have died protecting my beloved wife," he said. There was a knock on the door, the cue for Legolas that it was time to go. They walked out of the room together, while Arwen tried to push back her tears.

In the courtyard of Rivendell, Legolas let Arwen's hand go and walked over to the Fellowship. Arwen tried so hard to hold back her tears, but knowing that Legolas was leaving was making it impossible. Legolas then walked over to Arwen one last time to say goodbye. The placed their hands on their own shoulders before placed their hands on each other's faces. "I will miss you," she whispered. Legolas then hugged her tight and sighed. "I will miss you too," he said. Arwen pulled away and looked into his eyes. Legolas pulled her into a gentle kiss before leaving. She watched as the Fellowship left Rivendell. Legolas was the last to leave and gave her one final glance before leaving. Arwen sighed sadly and Elrond placed a hand on her shoulder.


	3. LothLórien, Looking in the Mirror, and A...

Chapter 3: LothLórien, Looking in the Mirror, and Arwen's Hope

*Days Later*

Legolas and his friends came to LothLórien to seek help from Lady Galadriel since Gandalf fell in the Mines of Moria. Once they reached the throne room, Legolas watched as Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel walked down the stairs together. "The enemy knows you are here. What hope you have in secrecy is now gone. Eight that are here, yet nine there were sent out from Rivendell. Tell me where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak to him. For I do not see him from afar," Celeborn said. Legolas watched as Galadriel's eyes widened in disbelief. "He has fallen into shadow," she said. Celeborn look at his wife in disbelief. Legolas had begun to explain what happened to Gandalf to his wife's grandparents. "He has been taken by both shadow and flame. A Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into Moria," Legolas said.

"Needless was none of the deeds for Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his full purpose," Galadriel said.

Legolas could hear Galadriel's powerful voice go into his head. "_When the Fellowship leaves, Legolas, I have to ask you to stay here_," she said. Legolas agreed with her and waited for the Fellowship to leave. Once they left, Legolas went down onto one knee before them. "Rise, Legolas," Galadriel said. Legolas stood up and looked at Galadriel. Celeborn then stared at Legolas. "I have received word that you have married my granddaughter," Celeborn said.

"Yes, I did marry her," Legolas said.

Galadriel smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder before Celeborn could say another word about it. "I am happy for you, Arwen loves you dearly and you would do anything to protect her. I can see that you love her very much. Take care of Arwen for us," Galadriel said.

"I shall, milady," Legolas said.

Galadriel smiled when she saw the Evenstar around his neck. "The gift that you gave her has been returned," she said.

"No, she gave it to me for luck," Legolas said.

"You don't need luck, Legolas, you have Arwen's heart and that's all you need," Galadriel said.

Galadriel watched as Legolas lowered his head. "What troubles you, my child?" She asked.

"Milady, I miss Arwen dearly and I wish I can see what she is doing," Legolas said.

Galadriel took Legolas by the hand and looked at Celeborn. "I will be right back," she said. Legolas followed Galadriel down towards her mirror.

Once Galadriel poured the water into the mirror, Legolas looked into the mirror. He watched as things that were came to the surface. He saw when he and Arwen first met, when they first started courting. He saw when he proposed to her and when they got married. When things that are came, he prayed that it were good things, but what Legolas saw wasn't what he expected. He saw Arwen lying on her back in her chaise with tears in her eyes. He could see words coming upon her lips and tried to make them out, but he couldn't. He then saw the things that have not yet come to pass, he saw a little boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. Then the image faded. Legolas sat back in shock. "I know what it is you saw, Legolas," she said.

"I know," Legolas said.

Galadriel walked over and kneeled next to Legolas. "Arwen is suffering because I'm far away. Why I left her the way I did, I do not know anymore," Legolas said. Galadriel lifted Legolas' head up and stared into his eyes. "Legolas, you left to protect my granddaughter. You love her so much that you'd rather die than have something happen to her," Galadriel said. Legolas nodded and felt tears press against his eyes. He missed Arwen so much and yet he wanted to do this to protect her. Galadriel let Legolas lean against her and cry on her shoulder.

*In Rivendell*

Arwen was walking around when she heard someone coming up from behind her. She spun around with her sword in hand and pointed it at an elf.

He had brown hair, green eyes, and he wore a silver and gold outfit.

"Amin hiraetha," she said. (I'm sorry.) The elf chuckled as Arwen put her sword away. "Le gar maetha ah o lang?" He asked. (You can fight with a sword?) Arwen nodded and then she started to practice her archery again. "Anim esta na Adanoth," he said. (My name is Adanoth.) Arwen bowed to him. "Anim esta na Arwen," she said. (My name is Arwen.)

"Arwen, o vanima esta an o vanima edhel," he said. (Arwen, a beautiful name for a beautiful elf.)

Arwen nodded and started practicing again. She then felt very uncomfortable and left to go to her room.

Once Arwen went into her room, she saw Elrohir sitting there. "Any word on Legolas' wonderings?" She asked. Elrohir stood up and stood in front of his sister. "There were nine that left Rivendell, but when they came to LothLórien, there were only eight," Elrohir said. Arwen gasped and fell to her knees. "Did they say who was missing?" Arwen asked. Elrohir kneeled next to his sister. "No, they didn't say who was missing," Elrohir replied.

"Please don't let it be Legolas, not my husband," she whispered.

Elrohir lifted her face up so she would face him. "There is still hope that Legolas is alive," he said. Arwen didn't answer her brother; she just kneeled next to her brother praying that it wasn't Legolas that was killed.


	4. Leaving LothLórien and Arwen is Dying

Chapter 4: Leaving LothLórien and Arwen is Dying

Galadriel was giving each of the Fellowship a gift. When she came to Legolas, she handed him a bow and a quiver of arrows. "My gift to you, Legolas, is the bow of the Galadhrim, worthy of the skill of our woodland kin," Galadriel said. Legolas examined his bow with amazement. "I Valar na beria le, Legolas," she said. (The Valar is protecting you, Legolas.) Then she let her voice enter his mind. "_Don't let the jewel of our people leave us. She grieves for you, Legolas. She believes that you are the one missing from the Fellowship_," Galadriel said. Legolas looked at her in shock. "_Arwen believes that I am dead_?" He asked. Galadriel nodded. "I will return to her as soon as I can, milady," Legolas said. Galadriel then continued on while Legolas stood there in shock. Arwen believes that he is the one missing from the Fellowship. He looked at an Elven archer. "You there, send a message for me to Rivendell," Legolas said.

"Yes, milord," the archer said.

Legolas was able to give the archer a message to give to Arwen. He gave it the archer and stopped the archer's horse from moving for a moment. "Tell Lady Arwen Undómiel that I shall return to her," Legolas said.

"Yes, milord," the archer said.

"Go," Legolas said.

Then the archer rode off as fast as he could while Legolas walked towards the boats.

*Rivendell*

Arwen was lying on her chaise with tears on her cheeks. Elrohir then came into the room. "My sister, one of Grandmother's archers have arrived with a message," Elrohir said.

"Send him in," Arwen said.

She sat up and wiped her tears away before looking at the archer as he walked into her room. "Milady, this message came from Lord Legolas," the archer said. Arwen took the note and began to read it. 

My Darling Arwen,

I do not know who told you that I was gone, but I assure you that I am alive. I have instructed this archer to give you this message before I leave LothLórien. I made a promise to return to you and return to you I shall. I love you, Arwen.

Love your darling husband,

Legolas Greenleaf

Arwen looked the elf in shock. "Is this true?" She asked. The archer nodded. "Yes, milady, he also told me to tell you that he will return to you," the archer said. Arwen sat on her bed with happiness filling her heart; Legolas was in fact alive. She looked at the elf with confusion. "Who was the one missing in the Fellowship?" She asked.

"Gandalf the Grey, milady," he said.

Arwen gasped in shock, Gandalf was the one missing from the Fellowship. They needed his guidance to Mordor. "Thank you," she said. The archer bowed and left the room. Arwen then lied back down on her chaise looking at her wedding ring. 

*Elrond's Arrival at the Camps*

Legolas was trying to sleep when he began to dream of Arwen.

****

*Dream*

_He saw Arwen lying on her chaise with tears in her eyes. "I wish I could see my husband, one final time," she whispered. Legolas watched at the Evenstar necklace shattered into a hundred pieces. He saw Arwen again; her face was pale as snow. When he touched her face, her skin was cold as ice. "I wish I could see my husband, one final time," she repeated. Then everything around him turned dark._

****

*End Dream*

Legolas shot up from bed and looked around to see Lord Elrond sitting there. He also saw Aragorn sitting there as well. "What is going on?" Legolas asked. Aragorn placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Legolas, Arwen na firiel," Aragorn said. (Legolas, Arwen is dying.) Legolas looked at Elrond in shock. "Is this true, Elrond?" He asked. Elrond nodded sadly. "The Ring must be destroyed before it destroys the one we both love so dearly," Elrond said. Legolas couldn't believe his words. "I was hoping it was a dream," Legolas said.

"What are you talking about?" Aragorn asked.

"I had a dream of Arwen lying on her chaise saying 'I wish I could see my husband, one final time', and I was praying it was only a dream," Legolas said.

Elrond sighed and shook his head. "It is not dream, Legolas; Arwen is truly dying. She may not last long," Elrond said. Legolas got up and his tunic and boots on. "What are you doing?" Aragorn asked.

"I have to go be with Arwen," Legolas said.

Elrond hurried over to Legolas and grasped his shoulder. "You cannot reach her in time, it is either you help Aragorn or die trying to reach to Rivendell. We must have faith that the Ring will be destroyed in time," Elrond said.

"What if it isn't destroyed in time? I would lose the one person I truly love with all my heart. I would die with her," Legolas said.

Elrond shook his head. "She will not die, I won't let her die," Elrond said.

"The choice is yours, Legolas, you either come with us, or you'd die trying to get to her," Aragorn said.

Legolas looked at Aragorn with sad eyes.

*In Rivendell*

Arwen was lying on her chaise like Legolas dreamed with tears on her cheeks. Elrohir walked over to his sister with sad eyes. "Arwen," he whispered. Arwen didn't answer him. Elrohir kneeled next to his sister with tears in his eyes. "I wish I could see him, one last time," she whispered.

"Who do you want to see one last time?" He asked.

"Legolas, my beloved husband," she said.

Elrohir grasped her cold hand with tears falling from his eyes. "Fight this, my sister," he whispered. Arwen then closed her eyes and fell into darkness.

*In the Fields*

Legolas was fighting as hard as he could when he saw Arwen falling into darkness. "NO!" He yelled in rage. He killed orc after orc. "I WON'T LET ARWEN DIE! I WON'T LET HER DIE!" Legolas yelled. He fought and fought until the battle was done. Then it was time for him to prepare for the last battle. Aragorn could see the sadness in his friend's eyes and walked over to him. "What did you see?" He asked. Legolas then broke down. "Arwen fell into darkness," he replied. Aragorn's eyes widened. "There is still a chance we can save her," Aragorn said. Legolas looked at his friend with tears falling from his eyes. "Saving her is the only thing we can do. She's in the hands of the Valar, I couldn't even protect her," he said. Aragorn sighed and helped his friend up from the floor. "Listen to me, Legolas, we will save Arwen, she will not die and you two will be reunited. I'll swear it on my life that we will save her," Aragorn said. Legolas nodded and they grasped each other's shoulders. "We ride," he said. Legolas nodded and they went off to the final battle together.

*After the War*

Legolas walked out of Frodo's room and stood next to a wall. He watched the sunset, he has been in Gondor for three days and there was no word about Arwen. Legolas looked on his left hand to look at his wedding ring. "Have hope in your heart that she is alive, Legolas," said a voice. Legolas turned around to see Haldir standing there. (AN: I know what you're all going to say. What is Haldir doing here? He died in the movie why did you put him in here? The truth is I read the books and Haldir didn't die in the books. So I'm making Haldir live in my story.) Legolas greeted Haldir. "Haldir, I am not sure what to do. I do have hope that Arwen is still alive, but I had a vision that she fell into darkness," Legolas said. Haldir stood next to his former foster son with a sigh. "Just don't give up hope. I don't even know if she is alive or dead. Remember, I have been in the Houses of Healing for a long time because of the battle at Helms Deep," Haldir said. Legolas nodded and traced the Evenstar around his neck. Haldir walked over and grasped Legolas' shoulder. "Have faith in Arwen," he said. Legolas nodded and watched as Haldir left him alone. Legolas stood there, praying to the Valar that Arwen was alive. He didn't want to lose her, he loved her too much to lose her. He sighed again before going inside to get ready for Aragorn's crowning.


	5. The Surprise, the Rescue, and Leaving fo...

Chapter 5: The Surprise, the Rescue, and Leaving for Mirkwood

Legolas was in Gondor to see the crowning of Aragorn, not knowing that Elrond has come. A figure was next to Elrond as he walked up the stairs to the top of the castle. Legolas was wearing the attire he wore the day he married Arwen, in her memory, for he believed that she has left him for good. Aragorn just walked over to Legolas and grasped his shoulder. "Hannon lle," he said. (Thank you.) Legolas nodded, then he saw a look on his friend's face and turned around to see Elrond standing there with Elrohir and Elladen. Next to them was someone holding a flag. Legolas walked over and then a smile came upon his face when he saw that it was Arwen. She too was wearing her wedding attire. She walked over to him with a gentle smile. Elrohir took the flag and smiled at Legolas. Legolas pulled Arwen into a passionate kiss and held her close. He couldn't believe that his beloved Arwen was alive. Arwen hugged Legolas tight with a smile. Legolas spun her around and looked into her eyes. Arwen smiled at him and stroked his cheek. "Arwen," he whispered. He pulled her into a gentle kiss and then he watched as Aragorn and his bride-to-be, Éowyn, walked over and bowed to the hobbits. Then they did as well. Soon, everyone was bowing down to the hobbits.

During the celebration of the return of the King, Legolas and Arwen danced together with smiles on their faces. "Why did you wear your wedding attire, my love?" She asked. Legolas looked at his attire and smiled at the thought. "I thought I had lost you, so I wore my wedding attire in your memory. No one knows that this is my wedding attire. However, my darling wife, I should ask you the same question," he said.

"Haldir had sent a message to my Grandmother and she sent the message to Rivendell to tell me that you were going to wear your wedding attire. So, that's what I'm going to do. No one notices it either," she said. Legolas held her close with a smile. "I have missed you," he said.

"I missed you too," she said.

Legolas then pulled her into a passionate kiss.

*Two Months Later*

Legolas, Arwen, Elrohir, Elladen, and Elrond came back to Rivendell. Legolas walked over and helped Arwen from her horse. "Home sweet home," he said. Arwen nodded and leaned against him. Legolas pulled his wife into a gentle kiss before they walked into the House of Elrond. However, they didn't know that Adanoth was watching them with a sneer.

One morning, Arwen was fixing up her and Legolas' room when she heard the door close. She looked up and gasped to see Adanoth standing there. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to see you," he said.

Arwen could see the lust in his eyes and backed up slightly. "You have no right to be in my and my husband's room, leave immediately," she said.

"I can't do that, Arwen Undómiel. You see if you married me, you wouldn't have been in this mess, but since you married that filth for a prince of Mirkwood, I now have to take you by force," he said.

"You wouldn't dare touch me," she hissed.

She shrieked when Adanoth pinned her up against the wall. "We shall see," he said. Arwen struggled against him, but then she did the first thing that came to her mind, she screamed. "HELP, LEGOLAS!" She screamed.

Legolas was walking around the House of Elrond with his brother-in-laws when he heard a scream. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. "What is it, Legolas?" Elrohir asked.

"HELP!" Legolas heard Arwen scream again.

"Arwen, she needs help, something's wrong," he said.

Before Elladen and Elrohir could stop him, the Elven prince was gone. Elrohir then looked at his brother. "We have to help him save Arwen," Elrohir said. Elladen nodded and they both ran off after Legolas.

Adanoth just threw Arwen up onto her bed and was on top of her. "HEY, GET OFF HER!" Legolas yelled. He threw Adanoth up against the wall and held onto his throat. "Don't you dare touch my wife like that ever again," he said.

"You filth of a prince, you have no respect for this world," Adanoth said.

Legolas then squeezed his throat a little bit. "I have more respect than you do in this world. I have helped Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and the King of Gondor to fight the evil demon, Sauron. I should shoot people like you who does this to women," Legolas snapped. Legolas looked at Elrohir when he came in. "Watch him," Legolas said. All Elrohir had to do was take one look at his little sister before holding Adanoth into place. Legolas turned to look at Arwen, she was sitting on their bed with a blanket pressed up against her. She had bruises forming on her face, her lip was swollen, and she had teeth marks on her neck and shoulders. "Arwen!" He gasped. He walked over and took his wife into his arms. Legolas watched as Elrohir ordered for Adanoth to be put into a cell. "We'll leave you two alone," Elladen said as he closed the door. Legolas held Arwen close as she cried on his shoulder. "It's okay, it's over. Adanoth is going to be punished for touching you," he said. Arwen relaxed against him and fell asleep. Legolas carefully got her changed into her nightdress and placed her on the bed. He kissed her forehead with a sigh. "Amin mela lle," he whispered. Then he left the room.

*Two Weeks Later*

Arwen was getting her horse ready to go to Mirkwood when she felt a pair of strong arms go around her waist. "You seem to be happier today than you were yesterday," Legolas said. Arwen held onto his hand with a sigh. "I am, however, I am grieved a little because I have to leave my family," she said.

"You will see them again," he said.

Arwen nodded and kissed Legolas' cheek. Legolas then helped Arwen up onto her horse before getting on his. "Na Mirkwood," Legolas said. (To Mirkwood.) Then their horses took off towards Mirkwood.

As they traveled to Mirkwood, they stopped in the forest in the middle of the night. Arwen was curled up against her husband as she fell asleep, not knowing that dreams of a memory would come back to her.

****

*Dream*

"Arwen, why won't you leave for Valinor?" Elrohir asked. Arwen looked up at her brother to see the worry in his eyes. "I can't go, Elrohir, not until I know that my husband is all right," she said. Elrohir kneeled in front of her. "Legolas is just fine, Arwen. I have foreseen it. Please, go to Valinor," he said. Arwen then looked at her father. "What did you see in my future, father?" She asked. Elrond sat next to her and sighed. "You will depart from Rivendell and Legolas will join you after Aragorn dies. If you stay here, there is nothing for you to wait for but death," he said. Arwen sighed sadly and nodded. "I will go to Valinor if that it is the truth," she said. Elrond and Elrohir watched as Arwen went to get ready to leave.

When she was riding with her father's people, she saw a little boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, he wore brown shoes, brown pants, and a white shirt. Arwen then saw the Kingdom of Mirkwood form. The little boy stopped when he saw his father standing there. Arwen felt tears press against her eyes when the words came back to her. "**You will depart from Rivendell and Legolas will join you after Aragorn dies. If you stay here, there is nothing for you to wait for but death**," Elrond's words echoed through her mind. She watched as Legolas picked the boy up and kissed his forehead. "Lady Arwen, milady," said a voice. Arwen turned to look at her father's loyal servant standing there. "We must leave," he said.

"No," she said.

She turned and rode back to Rivendell.

Once she came to Rivendell, she looked for her father until she found him. "You lied to me," she said. Elrond stood up and looked at his daughter. "You have the gift of foresight, what did you see?" She asked.

"I looked into your future and I saw your death," he said.

"There is also life. You saw there was a child, you saw my son," she said.

"A child born in Mirkwood, yes, but a child whose mother is just as stubborn as her father did the same thing as you are now. Yes, Arwen, that is your child. I am only trying to get you to leave for Valinor, because I am trying to protect you from a dangerous future," Elrond said as he looked out at the abandoned village. 

Arwen walked over to her father and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ada, what are you protecting me from? Legolas and I are to be reunited and reunited we shall be. I will bear this child that I saw, I will stay with Legolas throughout his journeys. I cannot leave my husband like this," she said. Elrond sighed and hugged Arwen. "That is not what I'm trying to protect you from," he whispered. Arwen didn't understand until she began to feel weak later that day. This was what her father was trying to protect her from, he was trying to protect her from death.

****

*End Dream*

Arwen woke up to find that Legolas was already up. "You are up early, my love," she said. Legolas smiled and walked over to Arwen. "I just thought you needed rest, since we have been traveling just about all night long," he said. He walked over and kissed her gently on the lips. Arwen stretched and got up from the ground. "Drink this, it'll keep you awake for the travel," he said. Arwen took a drink of the stuff and sighed. Legolas then helped her up and helped her back onto her horse. "Are you ready to go?" He asked. Arwen nodded and then she rode off with her beloved husband.


	6. Arriving at Mirkwood, Party, and Returni...

Chapter 6: Arriving at Mirkwood, Party, and Returning to Rivendell

Once they came to Mirkwood, King Thranduil came out of the castle to see his son and daughter-in-law. "Arwen, Legolas, welcome to Mirkwood," he said. Legolas walked over and hugged his father. "Na na on na cen le ad, adar," she said. (It is great to see you again, father.) Legolas said. Thranduil looked at his son with a smile. Legolas smiled at Thranduil before gesturing Arwen to come forward. Thranduil then walked over to Arwen and smiled at her. "Tonight, there will be a ceremony for the celebration of you coming into our family," Thranduil said. Arwen smiled and Legolas chuckled when elf maidens took Arwen upstairs. "Your mother made the same face when the maidens came to take her upstairs. I couldn't help but laugh," Thranduil said. Legolas then burst out laughing at the thought of his beloved mother being dragged upstairs with the same look on her face that Arwen had. "They have no idea what is going on tonight," Legolas said.

"No, but you would, you have to get ready yourself, my son," Thranduil said.

Legolas nodded and then he went to get ready for the banquet.

Arwen was brought to a river so she would be able to bathe. Once she was bathed, they dressed her into the most beautiful gown she ever saw. "Wait until tonight, milady. Prince Legolas won't be able to be apart from you. The same way his father reacted when he saw his mother," one maiden said. Arwen looked at her confused. "Excuse me, but can you tell me what is gong to happen tonight?" Arwen asked.

"Certainly, milady, I am Enethreu, these are my friends, Eirien, Manadhiel, and Brennil. We are your servants while you're here in Mirkwood. Tonight, you'll be part of the Mirkwood people. The royal ones of Mirkwood that chose a wife or a husband outside of Mirkwood, come here to have a banquet in the honor of our people. Once the banquet is finished, you are part of the family. We do this, because it'll make you become part of our people," Enethreu said.

"I am to have this banquet in the honor of your people and my father's people?" She asked.

Eirien nodded. "Yes, Legolas' mother had to do the same when she married King Thranduil," Brennil said. Arwen allowed the maidens to get her ready for this banquet. They helped her back up to the room to get her ready for the banquet.

Once she was finished, Arwen looked into the mirror to look at herself. She look absolutely beautiful.

The gown was white and like her other gowns, it was made of pure silk. She had a beautiful diamond upon her brow. She had a two beautiful bracelets on her wrists and the Evenstar that Legolas gave them to them to give it back to her was around her neck again. She had white ribbons throughout her hair. To the maidens and like everyone else that saw her, believe her to be the most beautiful elf in all Middle-Earth.

"You look beautiful milady," Manadhiel said. Arwen smiled at her maidens. "Thank you," she said. Enetheru then helped Arwen to her feet. "We must go," she said. Arwen nodded and watched as the girls placed a beautiful veil over her head and it covered her face. Then the maidens led her down to the ballroom.

Legolas was in the ballroom, waiting for his wife. He looked more handsome than ever. He wore all gold and white with a green jewel upon his brow. Then Thranduil stood up and Legolas stood next to him. The doors open and the four maidens came in with Arwen in the middle of them. Legolas walked over to Arwen and his eyes widened to see how beautiful she was. Arwen gave Legolas a gentle smile and stroked his cheek. Legolas grasped her hand and kissed the top of it. "Shall we dance, milady?" He asked. Arwen nodded and Legolas led her out to the dance floor. Everyone in the ballroom watched as Legolas and Arwen danced with smiles on their faces. "Le ier vanima," he whispered. (You are beautiful.) Arwen sighed and placed her head on his shoulder. Legolas held his wife close and kissed the top of her head. He couldn't wait until the banquet was over. he wanted to be with is wife all night long. Then, the time came for Arwen to step in front of King Thranduil. Thranduil smiled at Arwen as she stood before him. "Arwen Undómiel, daughter of Elrond, if I am not mistaken, you have married my son, Legolas Greenleaf, before he left to help destroy the Ring, did you not?" Thranduil asked. Arwen nodded with a gentle smile on her face. "Do you love, my son, Arwen Undómiel?" Thranduil said.

"Yes, milord, I love your son, very, very much," Arwen replied.

"Legolas," Thranduil said.

Legolas stepped forward and smiled at Arwen. Thranduil then placed Arwen's hand into Legolas' and smiled at them. "I have accepted your marriage," he said. Legolas and Arwen smiled at each other before he pulled her into a gentle kiss.

That night, Legolas led his wife upstairs with a smile on his face. Arwen smiled back at him and then once they reached their room, Legolas let her in before pulling her into a passionate kiss. That night, the two lovers made-love to each other once again.

*Two Months Later*

Arwen smiled as she lied in her bed. She was with child, she was finally carrying her son. Legolas was excited when she told him that she was with child. Thranduil was proud to know that his son's child would be born in Mirkwood. It has been many years since a child has been born in Mirkwood. Arwen placed a hand on her stomach to feel the child in her womb grow. "You seem deep in thought," Legolas whispered. Arwen leaned against her husband with a sigh. "I was just thinking of our child," Arwen said. Legolas kissed the side of her head and held her close. "Why must you go to Rivendell?" He asked.

"I have to see my father, he deserves to know that I am having a child," she said.

She turned to look at him. "Come with me," she said. Legolas stroked her cheek and looked into her eyes. He could see that she was pleading for him to go to Rivendell. Legolas kissed her forehead and smiled at her. "Fine, I'll go with you," he said. Arwen hugged Legolas tight with a smile. "Thank you," she said. Legolas hugged her back with a smile.

*Two Days Later*

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, you'll be gone for a couple of months," Arwen said. Legolas squeezed his wife's hand with a smile. "If you're there with me, I can die happy," he said. Arwen smiled and kissed his cheek. "To Rivendell," Legolas said. Their horses rode off with the Prince and Princess on their backs.

When they arrived at Rivendell, she saw her father waiting for her. She got off her horse and hurried over to her father. Elrond hugged his daughter tight with a smile. "I have missed you my daughter," he said.

"I have missed you too, father," she said.

Elrond stroked his daughter's cheek and saw the look in her eye that Celebrían had when she first found out she was with child. "Adar, im ah hèn," she said. Elrond looked at Legolas and Arwen with a smile on his face. "I am happy for you, Legolas is an honorable man and you are an honorable woman, you deserve to have this child," he said. Arwen smiled and held onto Legolas' hand. "Where will the child be born, here or Mirkwood?" Elrond asked.

"Legolas' father insists that the child to be born in Mirkwood. He said that it has been many years since a child has been born. Many of the elves had left as you know so he would like to have this child to be born there before he leaves too," Arwen explained.

Elrond nodded and looked at Legolas. "I believe you have been taking care of my daughter, are you not?" Elrond asked.

"I am taking great care of your daughter, Elrond. She's a very strong girl and I love her very much," Legolas said.

Elrond nodded and then they walked inside.


	7. Visiting Rivendell and Attack Near Mirkw...

Chapter 7: Visiting Rivendell and Attack Near Mirkwood

That night, Arwen was standing out on the balcony of her old room to see that her people have gone to Valinor. Legolas saw that Arwen was thinking and walked over to her. "Arwen, you must come to bed," he said. Arwen shook her head. "I can't, it feels different knowing we're going to be parents in nine months. I have always wanted children and it has finally come true. I have the perfect husband, the perfect life and I'll have the perfect child too," she said. Legolas wrapped his arms around his wife's waist. "I know it feels strange, but don't worry, it'll sink in soon enough," he said. Arwen nodded with a smile. "What do you want to name the baby?" She asked. Legolas kissed her cheek and thought of names for their child. "You should think of boy names. I have seen a vision of our child before the war was over, we're having a son," she said. Legolas thought about it some more and then he thought of the perfect name. "Let's name him Bainion," he said. Arwen leaned against her husband and thought about it. "Bainion, it means handsome child," she said. Legolas nodded and held her even closer to him. "I like it, Bainion it is," she said.

"Good, because I really like that name," he said.

Arwen then gasped when he picked her up in a carrying position and carried her into their room. "You need to rest," he said. He placed Arwen on the bed and held her close as she fell asleep in his arms. He then placed a hand on his wife's stomach again. "Bainion," he whispered. Then he fell asleep while holding his wife very close.

The next morning, Arwen woke up to see that her husband was already up. She got up and walked over to her husband. "You wake up too early, my husband," she whispered. Legolas turned around and smiled at Arwen. "I come out here to think every morning," he said.

"What would you think about?" She asked.

"I think about you, Bainion, and my family. Arwen, we shall be the last of the elves to leave Middle-Earth. My family will be leaving in four years. Your father will be leaving with Galadriel, Celeborn, Frodo, and Bilbo. I don't know how I would be able to survive without my sisters and father," he said.

Arwen placed a hand on her husband's face. "Legolas, you have a family right here. We are your family. We are the family that you love so dearly. I don't think you'll be alone in this world. I'll be here with you. I have said it in the vows on our wedding day. We'll be together forever," she said. Legolas nodded and pressed his forehead against hers. "Amin mela lle, Arwen, ah pan nin emel," he said. (I love you, Arwen, with all my heart.)

"Amin mela lle tad, Legolas, ah pan nin emel," she said. (I love you too, Legolas, with all my heart.)

Legolas smiled and then pulled his wife into a passionate kiss.

As they walked around the gardens in Rivendell, Arwen led her husband up onto the bridge with a smile. "Do you remember this place?" She asked. Legolas nodded and took his wife into his arms. "Of course I remember, the day we told each other 'I love you' for the first time. We started courting right after we said those words," he said.

"And look where it brought us. A marriage and a beautiful child on the way," she said.

Legolas nodded and pulled his wife closer to him. "You are still so beautiful," he whispered. Arwen stroked her husband's cheek with a smile. Legolas then pressed his forehead against hers with a smile. "I love you so much," he said.

"And I you," she said.

Legolas kissed her forehead and placed a hand on her stomach. He felt his child growing within her and smiled at the thought of when the time came for his son to be born. Arwen stroked his hair with a smile. "You are so far away, where are you?" She whispered. Legolas looked at Arwen with a smile and grasped her hand in his. "I am only thinking about Bainion, how he will turn out when he grows up in Middle Earth. We shall travel to Gondor, Rohan, LothLórien, Fangorn, the Misty Mountains, Mirkwood, and Rivendell. Arwen, our son will see all of these things before we leave Middle Earth," he said. Arwen nodded and stroked her husband's face. "Our son will see everything before we leave Middle Earth," she said. Legolas nodded and kissed her gently on the lips. When they pulled out of the kiss, Arwen smiled at him. "Our people will be gone, but Bainion will know Aragorn, Éowyn, Éomer, and all of our other friends. He will be loved by all of our friends," she said. Legolas kissed her cheek and looked into her eyes. "Just like how much we love each other," he said. Arwen nodded and sighed happily. Legolas stroked her hair at the thought of losing Arwen when she was bound to the Ring. Arwen looked up into Legolas' eyes to see that his eyes were glassy from the tears. "Why do you have these tears, my love?" She asked. Legolas stroked her face and sighed. "I just realized how close I was to lose you. I never want to lose you. I love you too much to lose you," he said. Arwen smiled and stroked his cheek. "I'm not dad, I'm here with you. We're going to have Bainion in nine months. I won't be leaving you anytime soon," she said. Legolas then placed his hands on her waist and looked into her beautiful blue eyes. "You won't and I'll make sure that we'll be together forever," he said. Then they were drawn into a more gentle kiss.

The next day, Legolas and Arwen got their horses ready to go when Elrond came forward with his horse. "Are we ready to go?" Elrond asked. Arwen nodded and then Legolas helped her up onto her horse. "I guess we're off to Mirkwood," Legolas said. Then he and Elrond got onto their horses and rode off towards Mirkwood.

The first night they stopped, Legolas looked over at Arwen as she slept. Elrond smiled as Legolas looked at his daughter. "You really do love my daughter. I can see it in your eyes," Elrond said. Legolas nodded and looked into the fire. He looked up at Arwen with a smile. "She means everything to me. I have vowed to protect her from everything that would harm her. However, I cannot protect her from the pain that will happen in time," Legolas said. Elrond didn't understand until he looked over at Arwen's stomach. "She is strong, she won't die," Elrond said.

"I hope so," Legolas said.

Elrond placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder with a smile. "Get some sleep, Prince Greenleaf, I shall watch over the night," Elrond said. Legolas then went beside Arwen and fell asleep while holding her close.

The next morning, Legolas woke up when he heard something coming closer to them. He knew that some orcs escaped Sauron when the war ended. She Legolas reached for his bow and quiver. He could see that Arwen and Elrond were still asleep. So, he got up and went into the forest.

Legolas loaded his bow and went searching for the orc. He then stayed close to camp and saw that the orc was right beside Arwen. Arwen woke up and screamed to see a sword near her throat. Legolas let the arrow fly and it embedded itself into it's neck. Arwen looked over to see Legolas coming out of the trees. Elrond saw the dead orc as well and saw Legolas cradling Arwen in his arms. "Are you all right?" Elrond asked. Arwen nodded, but stayed close to Legolas. Elrond grabbed his sword and stood up. "LEGOLAS, MORE ORCS!" He exclaimed. Legolas let Arwen got and stood up. Eight dozen orcs surrounded them. Arwen grabbed her own sword an stood up as well. "Arwen get to Mirkwood, it's not that far, tell my father to send some help. Tell him that Legolas and Elrond are fighting the orcs on their own," Legolas said.

"I want to stay here with you," she said.

"It's not safe for the child," he said.

Arwen sighed and got onto her horse. "NORO LIM ASFALOTH, NORO LIM!" She called. (Run fast, Asfaloth, run fast.) Then she rode off. Legolas shot orcs that were going after Arwen. Then he and Elrond fought side by side to defeat these orcs.

Arwen hurried to Mirkwood and got off her horse once she arrived. "King Thranduil, you must send for help. Legolas and Elrond are fighting eight dozen orcs on their own. You have to help them," Arwen said. Thranduil stood up and ordered for elves to go help Legolas and Elrond. Arwen then felt weak and fell. Thranduil caught her and carried her to her and Legolas' room.

Arwen lied in bed waiting for Legolas to return. Nightfall came and Legolas didn't come yet. She sat up when she heard horses coming up the path. She hurried over to the window and gasped to see Legolas coming up the path. He had scratches on his face, he had small cuts on his arms, and he was dirty, but he was all right. Arwen ran out of the room and ran to greet him.

Legolas got off his horse and smiled to see Arwen running over to him. "LEGOLAS!" She exclaimed. Legolas picked her up and spun her around with a smile on his face. "I'm so glad you're okay," she said. Legolas pulled her into a gentle kiss and looked into her eyes once they pulled away.

"I'm here to protect you and our son," he said.

"I am very thankful," she said.

Arwen gasped to see her father all right. She ran over to hug him and sighed happily. Elrond hugged Arwen back and smiled at Legolas. Legolas smiled back before taking Arwen into his arms again.

AN: All finished. I'm not done yet, so don't panic people. I have to have Arwen have their son.


	8. The Birth of Bainion, son of Legolas

Chapter 11: The Birth of Bainion, son of Legolas

Arwen was due to give birth, so her father had her stay in bed until the child was born. Arwen was restless and always irritable. To the point she yelled for her father to let her be. However, she always let Legolas come into the room. He went traveling with Gimli for awhile while Arwen was resting, but he always came back with gifts to spread the love he had for his beloved wife. Gimli stayed with Galadriel in LothLórien, while Legolas returned to his wife. Gimli gave the child gifts from the jewels, gold, and mithril.

One day, Legolas came into the room with a smile. "Gimli and Lady Galadriel have sent more gifts for Bainion," he said.

"Grandmother and Gimli are spoiling him," she said with a smile.

Legolas sat on the edge of the bed and revealed a blanket with mithril rings and blue jewels. Arwen gasped and looked at the blanket. "It's gorgeous," she said.

"Gimli and Galadriel knew you'd like it," Legolas said.

"I love it."

"Bainion will love it even more."

"He better, this is beautiful."

Legolas chuckled and kissed her forehead. "You are so beautiful," he said. Arwen held onto his hand sighed. She leaned back against the headboard and felt their child moving within her womb. Her Bainion was going to come into this world with the help of her husband and her father. She had ordered for Legolas to stay in the room while Elrond helped her with the child. She needed Legolas' help when the time came; she already feared her life when the child was born. She had lost a good friend, Ataralas, died giving birth to her son, Atan. Arwen didn't see herself in the vision, so she feared that she died giving birth to Bainion. Legolas could see fear in her eyes and stroked her cheek. 

"What troubles you, my love?" He asked.

"I never saw myself in the vision of our son, I fear that I have died giving birth to him," she said.

"Why do you think of such things?"

"I had lost a good friend when she gave birth to her son."

"Ataralas was also wounded from being attacked that day too. She was weak and her son had come early. You are not wounded, and our son isn't coming early. You are on time to give birth to this child."

"What would you do if I did die?"

"I would have to raise Bainion on my own; I wouldn't marry again. You're my one true love, Arwen, and I can never take another woman to be my wife."

Arwen could see that he was serious and stroked his cheek. She knew that her husband was very loyal to her and she knew he wouldn't take another wife if anything happened to her. She knew he'd rather die a mortal death than take another wife. Legolas took her hand in his and smiled at her. Arwen smiled back and then she placed a hand on her stomach. She did this daily; she couldn't help herself. She was so excited to be a mother. She waited for many years for the perfect husband to have this child with and she did find the perfect husband. She had Legolas, the one she loved since she was seven. Arwen remembered when she and Legolas were young and always played together in Rivendell.

****

*Flash Back*

__

Arwen Undómiel and Legolas Greenleaf were chasing each other around Rivendell. Arwen hid behind a tree and giggled when Legolas couldn't find her. She then screamed when Legolas grabbed her around the waist and got her on the ground. "I've got you," he said

"No, fair, you cheated," she said.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"Did not."

"Did to."

Legolas then let Arwen go and rolled on his back to look at the sky. Arwen could see the far off look on his face and looked at him. "You're so far away, where are you?" She asked. Legolas smiled and looked at Arwen.

"Do you think we'll be together forever?" He asked.

"Of course I do, you're my best friend, silly," she said.

"I hope so, you're a very unique girl, Arwen, and no one can replace you even if they tried."

Arwen's eyes widened, she could see the seriousness in his eyes and then she felt her breath being caught in her throat. Legolas was at least a few years older than she was, he was her best friend, but why did she feel this way? That was a question she couldn't answer. Then Legolas kissed her cheek and got up. "We better go, we don't want our fathers to send your brothers out to find us," he said. Arwen nodded and grabbed his hand. Legolas and Arwen then walked back to the House of Elrond with smiles on their faces.

*End Flash Back*

Arwen then looked at Legolas with a smile; he still had the far off look on his face. She then leaned forward until her lips were near his ear. "You are so far away, where are you?" She asked. Legolas blinked at looked at her. 

"I was thinking about you, and all the times we shared," he said. 

Arwen smiled, but then she felt her water break. "Legolas, get Adar, my water just broke," she said. Legolas got up and hurried out the door to get Elrond.

Once Elrond came into the room, Arwen began to scream in pain. Legolas held onto her hand and whispered reassuring words into her ear. "I'm here, Arwen, I'll be here with you the whole way," he said. Arwen gasped in pain when pain shot through her body. Arwen closed her eyes tight and saw the same vision she saw when she was going to leave Middle-Earth, however, something more added with this vision. She saw herself walking over to Legolas with a smile. Legolas wrapped his arm around her waist and then they looked at Bainion with smiles on their faces. "Arwen, Arwen, Arwen," Legolas whispered. Arwen's eyes snapped open and she came back to reality, she was going through labor in Mirkwood with her husband by her side and her father trying to deliver their son. Arwen knew what to do, but she was in so much pain she couldn't do it. "Arwen, you're going to have to push," Legolas said.

"I can't, I'm so tired and I'm in so much pain."

"Do it for our son's sake."

*One Hour Later*

"Your son," Elrond said. Arwen sat up and took her son into her arms. Tears of happiness welled up in her eyes. She was a mother at last and Legolas a father. Their Bainion was finally in the world. Arwen looked at Legolas. "Legolas, you're a daddy," she said. Legolas took Bainion into his arms and looked down at him.

"I'm a daddy," he whispered.

Arwen thanked Elrond and watched as Elrond took a turn to hold Bainion into his arms. Thranduil came in and smiled at Bainion. "The last elven child to be born on Middle-Earth," Thranduil said. Arwen knew the words were true, but she didn't want to leave Middle-Earth when the time came for them to leave. Legolas sat next to her and then she took Bainion into her arms. Legolas kissed the side of her head and they all admired the boy. "May it be told that Bainion, son of Legolas, is born," Elrond said. Legolas and Arwen let the words sink in.

"Bainion, son of Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood," Thranduil said.

"Prince of Rivendell," Arwen added.

"Yes, for he is also the grandson of Elrond of Rivendell," Legolas said.

Bainion was the son of Legolas and Arwen, grandson of Thranduil, Elrond and Celebrían, nephew of Elrohir, Elladen, Serena, Ivy, and Emilia. Bainion was also the great-grandson of Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn of LothLórien. He is also the godson of King Elessar and Queen Éowyn of Gondor. The boy was a precious jewel to all who knew Legolas and Arwen.

AN: I have two more chapters to put up then this is finished. This was a good chapter, yes? I hope so, I enjoyed writing this chapter, especially the last paragraph. There was a lot to put down.


	9. The Travel to Gondor

Chapter 9: The Travel to Gondor

"Are you sure Bainion is old enough to travel?" Arwen asked. Legolas saddled Arod up and looked at Arwen.

"Do you not trust your own husband when he said that our son is safe? He is old enough to travel. He'll just have to stay in front of us as we ride," Legolas said.

"I know, but I fear from the attack in the forest of Mirkwood long before he was born," she said.

"Listen to those words, Arwen, long before he was born. All the orcs are destroyed; nothing is going to happen to Bainion."

"I hope so."

Legolas then turned to see Bainion trying to walk over to him. He had been trying to walk for two weeks straight. Legolas picked Bainion and kissed his forehead. "We're off to Gondor to see King Elessar and Queen Éowyn," Legolas said. Arwen got onto her horse and placed Bainion in front of her. Legolas got onto his horse and looked forward with a grin. "Na Gondor," he said. (To Gondor.) Arod and Asfaloth rode off towards Gondor with their masters and mistress on their backs.

They rode across the planes of Rohan, they were so close to Gondor. They were traveling to three weeks and finally made it to Rohan. However, guards of Rohan surrounded them as they got closer to Gondor. "Put down your weapons, for it is I, Legolas son of Thranduil. I am here with my wife, Arwen, daughter of Elrond, and our son, Bainion, son of Legolas. We pass through your lands in peace," Legolas said. The soldiers put their weapons down and Éomer, son of Éomund, stepped forward.

"I have heard of your travels, I had my men to guard Rohan and tell me when you pass through the lands. It is good to see you again, Legolas, son of Thranduil," Éomer said.

Legolas bowed to Éomer with a smile. "We must be off, we have long travels," he said.

"I insist for you to stay in Edoras for a day, your wife and son are weary from the long horse ride across Middle-Earth to reach Gondor. You are only three days away from Gondor. Please, come," Éomer said.

Legolas looked over at Arwen and Bainion to see that they were weary from the long ride. "We will come to Edoras, we thank you for your invitation," Legolas said. Éomer nodded and then they rode off towards Edoras.

As they passed the villagers, Legolas could see that the children he saw when he was last there were almost grown up. Arwen rode up next to Legolas and smiled at him. Legolas wrapped an arm around her waist. "We will rest here for two days, then we must get to Gondor," he said. Arwen nodded and then she smiled at Legolas. Bainion looked up at Arwen and grabbed wrist.

"Nana," he said. (Mama.)

Bainion only spoke elvish and he only knew 'nana and ada'. Legolas smiled at his son and kissed the top of his head. Bainion held his arms out to Legolas. "Ada," he said. (Daddy.) Legolas took Bainion into his arms with a gentle smile on his face. A servant helped Arwen off her horse while Legolas handed Bainion over to Arwen so he could get off his horse. "This way, if you please," Éomer said. Legolas and Arwen followed Éomer into the Golden Hall.

Once they entered the room, Legolas saw a beautiful woman standing there, waiting to greet Éomer. "Legolas, Arwen, I would like you to meet my wife, Lothíriel, daughter of Prince Imrahil. Lothíriel, these are my friends, Legolas, son of Thranduil, and Arwen, daughter of Elrond. The boy Legolas holds is their son, Bainion," Éomer said. Lothíriel curtsied to Legolas and Arwen with a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. My husband told me plenty of stories of your journeys. Especially Arwen's decision to stay in Middle-Earth, the choice that almost ended her life," Lothíriel said.

"Yes, that was my decision, but I'm alive," Arwen said.

Legolas then cradled Bainion in his arms with a gentle smile as he looked over at Arwen. "He needs to sleep, meleth nin," he said. Arwen nodded and followed her husband to their room.

Arwen watched her son sleep in happiness. She has gone through so much and since the war of the Ring was over, she could spend the rest of the world's years with Legolas. Legolas walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed the side of her head with a gentle smile. "Are you happy here with?" He asked. Arwen nodded and leaned against him.

"I can never be any happier," she replied.

Legolas lifted her chin up and captured her lips with his in a gentle kiss. When they pulled away, Arwen placed her head on his shoulder once again. "I love you, Legolas, I love you so much," she whispered. Legolas held her close with a sigh.

"I love you too, Arwen," he whispered back.

Then they watched their son sleep with smiles on their faces.


	10. Epilogue

****

Author's Note: Forgive me for not updating sooner. I have been busy with school and with other stories. Sadly, this is going to be the last chapter of this story. Arwennicole wipes tear away However, I have hoped you have enjoyed it. After this chapter, this story is over. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 10: Epilogue

After they left Edoras, Legolas and Arwen rode towards Minas Tirith with Bainion in her lap. A few days passed and Bainion was fast asleep against his mother as they rode through the night. Legolas smiled at his wife to see her holding their son close. Bainion slept with his head on his mother's shoulder. Arwen could see her husband looking at their son and smiled at him. "He sleeps during a long travel," she sighed. Legolas nodded then when they came on top of a hill, they saw it, Minas Tirith. "Bainion, my son, wake up. Look we have arrived at Minas Tirith," she announced. Bainion woke up and gasped when he saw Minas Tirith for the first time.

"King?" He asked.

Legolas smiled and nodded. "Yes, my son, there is a King here. With his queen," Legolas agreed. Bainion giggled and started bouncing in the saddle with excitement. When they rode through the roads of Minas Tirith, everyone was greeting them.

"Welcome to Gondor, Prince Legolas, and Princess Arwen."

"Welcome back to Gondor, milord, and milady."

"Greetings Prince Legolas, Princess Arwen."

These were the words said by many of the women, men, and children that either saw, met, or have heard of them. Once they reached the top, Legolas got off his horse and walked over to his wife's horse and helped her down before she took Bainion into her arms again. Aragorn and Éowyn came out to greet them when they saw Bainion in Arwen's arms. "He is beautiful," Éowyn complimented.

"Thank you," Arwen acknowledged.

"How are you doing my friend?" Legolas asked.

"We're doing fine. We would like you two to meet the newest member of our family," Aragorn replied.

A maiden came out from the castle with a bundle in her arms. "Legolas, Arwen, we would like you to meet our daughter, Thèodwyn," Aragorn announced. Legolas and Arwen admired Thèodwyn with smiles on their faces.

"She's beautiful. You two must be so proud," Legolas commented.

"We are very proud of her. She's exactly three weeks old," Éowyn announced.

Arwen smiled before Bainion reached out to touch her. Legolas took the boy into his arms and then they saw that the two of them were going to be great friends when they got older, just like their parents. Then they walked inside to talk.

That night, Arwen was standing out on the balcony watching as the people of Gondor were going back to their homes after a long day. Legolas walked up behind Arwen and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You are so far away where are you?" He whispered. Arwen smiled and placed her hands on his.

"I was thinking about our life together. The brothers and sisters we'll give Bainion when he's older," she answered.

Legolas kissed the side of her head and thought about it. "Bainion will be an adult by the time we leave Middle-Earth," he pointed out.

"I know that," she answered.

After awhile, they went into their room and fell asleep in each other's arms.

Six Years Later

Legolas was standing on the balcony in Mirkwood, not knowing that his son was behind him. Bainion ran over and stopped to see his father's back turned to him. "ADA!" He exclaimed. Legolas turned around to see his son standing there. He hurried over to him and scooped him up into his arms. Arwen was leaning against the doorframe with a smile. She smiled as Legolas kissed the boy's cheek and he looked at his mother. "Nana," he giggled. Arwen walked over and she hugged Bainion tight.

"How was your visit with Aragorn?" Legolas asked.

"Ada, Uncle Aragorn let me ride Brego," Bainion stated excitedly.

"Did he now? Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, mommy and Auntie Éowyn were sword fighting in the gardens too."

Legolas smiled at Arwen and she nodded in agreement. "Auntie Éowyn had another baby, ada," Bainion added.

"Did she really? Was it a boy or a girl?" Legolas asked.

"It was a girl. Aragorn named her Gilraen, after his mother," Arwen answered.

"Hopefully next time they'll have a son."

Arwen nodded before Bainion yawned against his father. "All right, young man, it's time for you to go to bed," she commented. She carried Bainion upstairs while Legolas walked into his study.

Arwen walked into the study to find her husband resting on the chaise near the window. She walked over to him. Legolas felt something placed into his hand and opened his hand to reveal the Evenstar Pendant. "The light of the Evenstar does not wax or wane. It is mine to give to whom I will...like my heart. Go to sleep," she whispered. Legolas smiled before answering her.

"I am asleep. This is a dream," he murmured.

Arwen smiled back before leaning down to him. "Then it is a good dream," she whispered. Then they shared another kiss. Legolas pulled away slightly and stroked her hair. She stroked the side of his face before speaking. "Sleep," she whispered. She gave him another kiss before walking towards the window. Legolas sighed and looked at his wife.

"You desire to see your father again, don't you?" He asked.

"Of course I do. Do you not desire to see your family again?" She asked.

Legolas stood up and walked over to her. He wrapped an arm around her waist while pressing his forehead against hers. "I do desire to see my family again. However, I have to keep my word to Aragorn. I have promised him that I would stay until his body is buried," he answered.

"You made a promise that will last for a long time. A promise to a loyal friend," she sighed.

"Aragorn is my friend Arwen," he murmured.

"He is part of my kin."

"I am aware of that too."

Arwen could see that her husband desired to see his family again. However, he made a promise and he was going to keep it. They looked out over Mirkwood to watch the rest of the elves that had stayed behind because of their prince.

Years Later

Arwen watched as Bainion and Thèodwyn spoke. Bainion was a handsome young man and Arwen was pregnant with another child. Arwen knew what was to come, because she had another vision. Instead of her giving up her immortal life, her son was going to do it. He had fallen deeply in love with Thèodwyn as Thèodwyn fell deeply in love with him. Even though Arwen didn't wish to lose her first child, she couldn't get in the way in the path of love. the day that Bainion and Thèodwyn became betrothed, Legolas had arrived at Minas Tirith.

Later that night, Arwen explained to him that Bainion was betrothed to Thèodwyn, he felt the same as Arwen did. Their son did have the choice of a mortal or immortal life and as far as they could see it, their son wanted to be a mortal.

The day of the wedding, Arwen, Legolas, Éowyn, and Aragorn watched in happiness to see that their children were happy as could be. Arwen stood up and walked over to her son. Bainion smiled and hugged his mother. "I'm proud of you, my son," she sighed.

"Thank you, mother," he murmured.

Arwen kissed her son's forehead before placing her hands on his face. "You look like your father," she commented. Bainion placed his hands over hers before kissing her cheek. Legolas walked over and hugged his son tight. They watched as their son walked back over to his wife and they hugged each other tight. Legolas and Arwen smiled at each other before going into the castle to celebrate their marriage.

When it came time for Legolas and Arwen to leave, Bainion was their to say goodbye. "We'll meet again, sometime," Legolas murmured. Bainion nodded and hugged his father tight. "Take care of yourself, my son," Legolas whispered. Bainion sighed and pushed back the sadness in his heart to see his parents leave Middle Earth and they were never going to come back. Legolas smiled and placed his hands on the sides of his son's face. "A fine prince you have turned out to be, Bainion, son of Legolas," he chuckled. Bainion took a deep breath as Legolas kissed his son's brow. Arwen walked over with tears in her eyes as she hugged her son tight.

"I'm going to miss you, mother," he whispered.

"And I'll miss you, Bainion," she answered.

She looked at Thèodwyn and nodded to her. She kissed her son's cheek and then she placed something into his hand. Bainion opened his to see the Evenstar Pendant in his hand. "I cannot accept this, mother," he stated. Arwen closed Bainion's hand and looked at him.

"It is my gift to you, my son. In the memory of your mother and father," she insisted.

Bainion closed his hand and hugged her one last time. "Arwen," Legolas called. Arwen walked over to Legolas and she placed her hand in his. Once they got onto the ship that Legolas and Gimli made, they looked at their son one last time. Bainion had an arm wrapped around Thèodwyn then a little girl ran in front of her parents.

She had shoulder-length golden blonde hair, blue eyes, she was wearing white shoes, a white dress, and around her neck was the Evenstar Pendant.

Bainion picked the girl up and they waved to them. In the arms of their son was their granddaughter, Arwen Undómiel. Then they watched as his parents sailed off towards the west.

Months later after they arrived at Valinor, Arwen gave birth to a little girl they named Emiliaca, after Legolas' mother. A year passed and Arwen gave birth to a boy they named Aragorn Elessar. Then they had: Éowyn, Meril, Linde, Ando, and Lucanío. They never forgot about their first child, Bainion, and they had each other. This is the end of the story about Legolas Greenleaf and Arwen Undómiel, there is no more story to tell.


End file.
